Peaches and Ethan Kids 2
by Boylove
Summary: I don't know how to make Ch.2


this is after a mammoth Christmas

note: before you read this not about scrat this is about love of peaches and Ethan she is 10 and Ethan is 10 same i hope you like it

story of Peaches and Ethan teenage

when Ethan go to see his girlfriend Peaches but i glad manny was not here they left to hung out with Sid and Diego but diego told shira that she will take care of granny. and Eille want to sleep but she a wake oh hello Ethan what are you doing here said Eille i was going to see peaches oh she in her room/cave oh ok thank when ethan go to see Peaches. peaches? may i come in said Ethan that he knocking. not yet said peaches for not ready. ok i with 3 minute later ok Ethan let go said peaches happy. When they go to the forest Ethan has to talk to Peaches about when he was a kid. he saw her when he was a kid. and he love her as a kid Peaches can i tell you something said Ethan ok what is it? said peaches i like you so much but i know you when i was a kid. Huh? What do you mean said Peaches well when i was a kid i saw you with a big stick and? Ethan was thinking but Ethan when was that said peaches ok i tell you about us

story for peaches and Ethan kids

when Christmas is over

when there 5 mean gopher was getting Ethan fruit but Ethan was fruit robber he stole gopher fruit they have alot of fruit but there were a 10 year old boy name Ethan. Ethan stole gopher fruit starting to run.

Gopher: Hey kid give us back our fruit

Ethan: no you guy a mean i will take a fruit and eat it

but there a hide tree so Ethan was starting to go to tree and hide

Gopher: what the where that kid

Gopher 3: i don't know i think he go that way

when the gopher left. Ethan was save so he going to his friend

there was steffie and Megan and Katie and his brown mammoth kid

Girl: yeah! Ethan

Steffie: you go hero boy

brown mammoth kid: FOOD!

Ethan: it fruit dude

brown mammoth kid: oh right

Megan: what are you guy waiting for let eat

when Ethan hear a sound

Ethan: What that

when Ethan saw a girl with brown hair and light brown walking with her best friend Louis

it great to be back now let continued the story about them

Peaches and Ethan Teenage

so what happen said Peaches that she want to know. well we were in the cave so i saw you and then your dad starting be mean to me so... said Ethan cut it and then Peaches said with what about your family Ethan said Peaches and Ethan said I do have a family so i will going to be continued about our story Ethan said oh ok so what going to happen about it. said Peaches so Peaches and Ethan love each other so he kiss her, oh Ethan your my best Boyfriend ever Said Peaches wow the cool i love you so much and Ethan start to continued his story

Peaches and Ethan kids

When he saw her he start to crush oh that cute girl

Ellie: Peaches? said Ellie, call her

Ethan: Peaches wow that a fruit name i look great Peaches i like her

Katie:Hey Ethan are you going to Eat some fruit

Girl was thinking what is he doing

Steffie: what are you doing jerk are you going to eat or not

Then Ethan start to annoy and then she saw a girl

Steffie: Why are you looking at that girl

Ethan: i like her and She beautiful she look like in angel

Steffie: sound good but she look ugly hair to me

Ethan Hey, you dare say my angel girl that only thing i love

Steffie: the answers is yes i do

Ethan start to get mad at her.

Ethan: I hate you when you say that

Steffie: well i hate you too who need you, find then lover boy if you like her that talk to her

Ethan start to scary

Ethan: ummm well

Steffie: you scary are you huh? Ethan

Ethan: i not scary i was...

Katie: will you two stop fighting and what going on

Steffie: well that bull boy was scary to meet a cute girl

Katie: huh? what cute girl?

Ethan: ok find i go in and tell her about a kid date

Ethan Mind: Steffie if i love her she own me big time

Louis: ooohhhh? Peaches i scary, i don't like thunder when your dad has finish this and that big stick

Peaches: don't worry Louis you are my good friend my mom and dad will love to help

Louis: ok i am going to myself on the hole so i with and can you please tell me when you done

Peaches: well ok then if you say so

so Peaches put the big stick look like a house

So Ethan was going to ask her on a date but he think that there going to be a thunder

Ethan: ok here i go

then he was starting to fall before he get close to her

and then he did

Peaches: oh? she start to blushing

Ethan: oh kidding, he start blushing redder than a tomato

and then someone is coming do you know who it is

it great to be back again in 4 Day ago let continued the story about them

Peaches And Ethan Teenage

I get it my dad is coming is it, said Peaches. your right it is your father and i start to run and i got home there my mom said Ethan. who Lola Peaches asked oh yes my mom and it my Birthday i turn 11 now Ethan said, really your 11 that cool, said Peaches happy. yeah right now i'm 17 and your 16 right Said Ethan Asked. that right, so do you like to continued our story Said Ethan that he like to start story. OK let see what happen so he continued the story.

Peaches and Ethan Kids

Uh oh it Manny, Peaches Dad

And then Ethan start to scary and run away so Peaches think to know who is that cute boy

So Ethan want home to see her mother Lola and it his Birthday

Lola: Ethan where were you young man.

Ethan: Mom how do you find me?

Lola: sweetie i was worrying about you where were you.

Ethan: i with my friend and get something to eat and i, and then he cut it

Lola: sweetie i was worry so come on and i got something to see

Ethan: ok mom

so Ethan and Lola when Ethan house/cave and then it was Ethan Birthday

Ethan: mom how do you know my birthday

Lola: baby it is your birthday i got a give for you

Ethan: wow! what is it

Lola: it a secret close your eye

and then Ethan start to close his eye and then she gave Ethan a birthday presents is a teddy bear it is cute and funny that is Ethan need it

Ethan: Wow! thank mom that what i like it

Lola: you welcome sweetie and oh your dad has a give for you

Ethan: really what he has

so Ethan can with he wanted to what his dad Neji gave him.

Lola: he it is baby your dad a give a present

and now that is Ethan favorites presents a doll mammoth

Ethan: that what i like it thank you dad

Lola: i glad you like it but your dad has die when your a baby

Ethan: mom can i ask you something

Lola: ok sweetie what is it

Ethan: well there a girl i like

Lola: what girl you like

Ethan: well her name is Peaches and she a mammoth and she 10 year old and she cute

Lola: really sweetie what she look like

Ethan: she look like brown hair and light brown fur i start to like her

Lola: oh that good but now it time to go to sleep

Ethan: thank mom I love you that a best presents ever

Lola: good night Baby sweet dream

So Ethan start to sleep and he a friend doll to sleep with Ethan so he was dream about a cute girl name Peaches.


End file.
